segunda oportunidad
by bellavampirezza
Summary: El corazon de Edward y Alice a quedado roto para siempre... despues de que James acabara con su razon de existir, pero que pasara cuando se encuentren con los hermanos weber? mal summary pero entren
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno! esta historia lleva dias rondandome la cabeza y ps decidi subirla! :S ya se qe he descuidado mi otra historia! pro ya estoy de regreso e inspirada y ya casi acabo el sig capitulo para subirlo! se los prometo! pero mietras espero qe disfruten esta nueva historia! **

* * *

><p>declaimer<p>

los personajes son de S.M la historia es completamente mia

* * *

><p><strong>summary<strong>

**El corazon de Edward y Alice a quedado roto para siempre... despues de que James acabara con su razon de existir, pero que pasara cuando se encuentren con los hermanos weber? **

**-Alice, ¿Pueden ser ellos? - susurre conteniendo el aliento**

**-Si Edward, lo son... reconoceria a mi Jasper en cualquier lugaar**

* * *

><p>Pov Edward<p>

Después de tanto tiempo de no querer ni oír el nombre, hoy por fin regresábamos a Forks, el lugar donde había conocido lo que era el cielo y el infierno, aquí fue donde había encontrado a esa hermosa criatura que me había robado el corazón.

Pero así como empezó, término, y todo por lo que era, si yo fuera humano ella hubiera gozado de una vida larga y feliz, y todo causa de ese maldito de James, me había arrebatado a la razón de mi existencia, llevándose con él a mi hermano Jasper, todo lo recuerdo con tanta claridad, mis agudos sentidos aun se estremecían con el recuerdo:

_Iba desesperado tratando de llegar a tiempo para rescatar a mi Bella, Alice me había dicho que ella había escapado, y no sabíamos el por qué, Jasper había salido tras ella solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, que mi hermano hubiera llegado a tiempo, confiaba en que la hubiera salvado._

_Cuando llegue a la esquina del salón de ballet agudice aun mas mis oídos, no escuchaba pelea alguna, solo se escuchaban unos débiles gemidos de dolor y suplica, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y en menos de lo que dura el latido de un corazón ya estaba derribando la puerta, y al entrar vi algo que no me esperaba, un vivas fuego ardía en el centro del salón y un penetrante olor dulzón inundaba mis sentidos, busque a James y lo encontré arrodillado, con sus labios pegados al brazo de mi Bella, la furia recorrió mi espina dorsal y me lance hacia él, lo arroje lo mas lejos que pude, tome la mano de mi delirante ángel_

_-Edward- susurro débilmente, aun con los ojos cerrados _

_-tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien – parpadeo y abrió un poco los ojos_

_-Jasper… - dijo su voz quedo flotando en el aire- James… _

_-¿Donde esta Jasper, Bella? – dije, sabiendo la respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla_

_-Intento salvarme… pero James acabo con el – dijo Bella y un agudo sollozo se escapo de sus labios- Edward… te amo… siempre lo hare – suspiro_

_-No, Bella. Mi amor no… no te vayas… perdóname, te amo, siempre te amare – y escuche su corazón dar el ultimo salto dejándome una Bella sin vida… _

_Solo fui capaz de darme cuenta de que James venia hacia mi_

_-Muy conmovedor, ella era realmente deliciosa, que lastima que duro tan poco – dijo James con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro – y ahora tu vas a morir_

_Dijo James corriendo hacia mí, pero yo estaba medio enloquecido por la rabia y el dolor, me lance contra el, reaccione cuando Emmett me tomo por detrás y me separo de lo que quedaba del cuerpo de James._

_Vi a Alice sentada junto al fuego abrazándose las rodillas y sollozando audiblemente, me senté junto a ella y la abrace _

_-Edward… se fue, el me lo quito – dijo y hundió su rostro en mi pecho _

_-Lo se Alice, se lo que sientes – dije abrazándola aun mas _

_-¿Cómo puedes…? – no termino de preguntar cuando volvió a sollozar- Ohh, Edward, también se la llevo a ella, nos los arrebato, se llevo a la razón de nuestra existencia_

_-Si, también se llevo a mi ángel – y por primera vez fui consciente del asfixiante dolor que sentía en el pecho… mi corazón ya no estaba… se había ido con mi Bella, solté a Alice y tome al inmóvil cuerpo de Bella, aun después de muerta seguía siendo tan hermosa, eso seria algo que ni la muerte podría borrar… la belleza natural de Bella._

- Edward – me dijo Emmett pasando sus manos por delante de sus ojos – otras vez estas ido

-Lo siento, es algo inevitable – dije, ya habían pasado 4 décadas desde que perdí a mi razón de existir, 40 años en los que no había vuelto a ser el mismo, ni Alice ni yo lo éramos, a veces la oía sollozar y pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado con Jasper, Alice jamás había vuelto a ser el pequeño duende hiperactivo que conocía, su mirada se había vuelto opaca, vacía, era un claro reflejo de la mía, éramos lo más parecido a un robot, lo hacíamos todo en automático, nada lo hacíamos por voluntad propia, y cuando Rosalie y Esme creyeron que era momento de sepultar el pasado y de regresar a Forks, Alice y yo al principio nos mostramos reacios pero terminamos por aceptar.

Estábamos entrando a la mansión Cullen, todo estaba tal y como lo dejamos me acerque a mi hermoso piano de cola, y lo acaricie, recordando el día que Bella me escucho tocar su nana, saque el banco y me senté, pase mis dedos por las teclas, y mis manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a tocar, a tocar su hermosa nana, sentí una mano apoyarse contra mi hombro, y por un momento imagine que era su frágil y delicada mano la que sostenía mi hombro.

-Muy hermosa hijo – dijo Esme – hace mucho que no tocabas, ya te hacia falta – sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero la de ella era radiante, la mía era una pequeñas sonrisa – anda hijo ve a arreglar todo, tu primer día de clases será duro hijo.

Suspire dejando el piano y adentrándome a mi habitación, recordando el día que había estado en ella, aun había un poco de su dulce fragancia, ese había sido el mismo día que la perdí, el dia que me la habían arrebatado.

Ya estaba todo listo, Rosalie se había encargado de todo, así que me levante y puse mi reproductor, _Debussy, _me tumbe en mi sofá y me quede pensando, en momentos así desearía tanto poder dormir, olvidarme aunque sea unas pocas horas de todo, de el dolor de mi pecho, de la ausencia de mi inmóvil corazón y la más importante de todas, la ausencia de mi ángel, mi ángel desaparecido, había veces en que la desesperación me volvía loco, tantas veces pensé en acabar con mi dolor, seguirla, ir tras ella, aunque sabía que no había nada para nosotros después de la muerte, estaba seguro que era mejor que esto, al menos el vacio, la nada eterna serian mejor que esta terrible agonía, pero mi pequeña hermana siempre a parecía y me decía:

_-Edward, se lo que estas sintiendo pero esa no es la mejor opción, ellos no querrían que eso pasara, piensa en Bella, ¿crees que ella estaría de acuerdo en que te quitaras la vida? Claro que no, yo también lo he pensado hermano – dijo ella abrazándome – cada neurona de mi cabeza lo deseaba, pero sabia que no es lo que el hubiera querido_

_-Alice, la vida sin ella es muy difícil, no puedo vivir si en ella, no quiero vivir si ella _

Eso había sido 5 años después de ese horrible día.

Escuche unos leves pasos acercarse a mi habitación y después unos pensamientos, bastante molestos por cierto

"_Edward, ya es hora de que comiences a arreglar todo, en una hora nos vamos" _escuche los pensamientos de Rosalie.

¿Ya era hora? Mire mi reloj 6:00 am, no me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde, estas cosas solían pasarme con frecuencia, nunca me daba cuenta de la hora, para mi siempre era igual de monótono.

Decidí que tomaría una ducha, no es que los vampiros la necesitáramos, pero me relajaba, era la única forma de sentir calor, de recordar lo que era estar con mi ángel, recordaba el suave y cálido contacto con su piel, ella debería de vivir, debería de haber tenido una vida larga y feliz, pero tenia que cruzarme en su camino, arruinar su futuro, destruir la pureza de su vida, y todo por ser un monstruo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí automáticamente, la ropa ya estaba lista sobre mi escritorio, todo era tan diferente, antes Alice parecía un tornado imparable era la que se encargaba de arreglarlo todo, y ahora Rosalie era la que se había encargado de todo, de falsificar los papeles, de inscribirnos de comprar las cosas necesarias… de la ropa… de todo

"_Edward ya baja, es hora de irnos" _escuche decir a Rosalie

Esta vez todo cambiaria, ahora yo seria el pequeño hermano de Rosalie Cullen y Alice y Emmett seria los desamparados McCarthy.

-Ya estoy listo – les dije bajando las escaleras

-Vaya, ya era hora – me dijo Rosalie realmente molesta, la fulmine con la mirada

-Rosalie – la reprendió Esme - Dales tiempo a tus hermanos, para ellos es mucho mas difícil de lo que crees

Ella asintió y salimos rumbo al instituto, sentía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, nervios, pero no sabía de que.

Por la forma de manejar de Emmett no tardamos mucho en llegar, y cuando giramos para entrar, me quede estático ante la visión de Alice.

"_Jasper y Bella caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, pero eso no era un recuerdo, eso estaba por suceder pero ¿cómo? Y entonces me di cuenta de algo, Jasper era humano de los pies a la cabeza"_

-¡Alice! – Grite- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi Jasper… - susurro atónita – mi Jasper regreso

* * *

><p><strong>bno bno! y? q les parecio? espero sus rewies dejenme sus sugerenciaas! espero actualizar pronto la otra historia y esta tambn!<strong>

**las qiero! nos leemos**

**bellavampirezza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo, espero qe les guste y de la otra historia prometo actualizarla pronto! se los prometooo! bno espero qe este capi les guste**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jasper y Bella caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, pero eso no era un recuerdo, eso estaba por suceder pero ¿cómo? Y entonces me di cuenta de algo, Jasper era humano de los pies a la cabeza"<em>

-¡Alice! – Grite- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi Jasper… - susurro atónita – mi Jasper regreso

Emmett freno en seco y Rosalie se giro hacia nosotros

-¿De que demonios hablan? – Alice les explico rápidamente la visión, y Emmett y Rosalie nos miraban boquiabiertos

-¿Me estas diciendo que Bella y Jasper regresaron? – pregunto Rosalie, Alice asintió y Emmett se puso las manos en la cabeza

-¿Y eso como demonios paso? Yo los vi muertos, podría jurar que no respiraban – sentí un agudo dolor en mi pecho al escuchar la mención de ese maldito día, yo también la había visto muerta había escuchado a su corazón latir por ultima vez

-Olvidas la mención de que Jasper es humano – dijo Rosalie - ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Necesitamos ir con Carlisle ¿Y si nos reconocen? Nuestro secreto estaría en peligro

En ese momento sentí ese sentimiento de rechazo hacia Rosalie que no sentía en mucho tiempo, estábamos hablando del regreso de los seres que mas amábamos Alice y yo, y a ella solo le importaba el maldito secreto

-Al diablo con el secreto, quiero estar cerca de ella, quiero saber si de verdad es ella – dije alzando la voz

-¿Y volverla a condenar? Algo o alguien le dio otra oportunidad de vivir, y no creo que se la haya dado para que tú vengas y se la vuelvas a arrebatar – dijo Rosalie y sentí que el mundo se caía a mis pies, por muy arrogante que fuera su tono de voz ella tenía razón, ya la había privado de la vida una vez, no podía volver a hacerlo.

-Podemos ir a nuestro primer día de clases… observarlos a la distancia, saber quiénes son, o porque son tan parecidos a "_ellos" _– dijo Alice sus ojos estaban en el futuro, estaba viendo si tendría alguna clase con Jasper o yo con Bella – Si nos limitamos a hacer eso no habrá problema, claro que nos notaran todos lo harán pero no habrá problema – sabia que mentía, lo había visto en su mente, claro que llamaríamos la atención de todos, pero de ellos en especial

La mire y me guiño el ojo

"_no puedo evitarlo, necesito estar cerca de el, respirar su mismo aire, aunque solo pueda estar cerca esta vez lo necesito de verdad"_

Asentí y articule un "yo te entiendo"

-¿Segura que no hay peligro? – dijo Rosalie desconfiada

-¿Alguna vez les he fallado? – dijo Alice y vi esa chispa de vida de nuevo en sus ojos

-De acuerdo pero no se acerquen a ellos, no quiero problemas – la ignore, y Emmett volvió a avanzar hasta estacionarse en un lugar lo bastante alejado para no llamar mucho la atención, pero sabíamos que eso era imposible, por más discreto que fuera el nuevo Audi negro de Emmett no pasaba desapercibido, era el coche más caro que había en la zona, me pregunte en cual vendrían Jasper y Bella.

Nos bajamos y cruzamos el estacionamiento a paso humano, pero para llegar a la oficina teníamos que cruzar uno de los pasillos mas concurridos de la escuela… todavía podía recordarlo, mis sentidos estaban alerta quería captar su aroma y entonces una pregunta vino a mi mente

¿Podría leer su mente? No había recordado ese pequeño detalle, cada paso que daba me ponía cada vez más… ¿nervioso? Si estaba nervioso sentía una extraña sensación en mi estomago y las manos me hormigueaban quería verla de nuevo, deseaba volver a perderme en sus ojos, quería inhalar su aroma necesitaba tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Alice me tomo por el brazo y se aferro a el

"_Siento nervios… creo, ¿y si no me reconoce? ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Me aceptara? Edward tengo miedo" _

- Lo sé Alice yo también siento lo mismo, ya la quiero ver – dije en voz tan baja que ni Emmett ni Rosalie la escucharon

Atravesamos el pasillo y al mismo tiempo se levantaban diversos comentarios respecto a nosotros, pero yo no me podía concentrar en ello, solo podía buscar su rostro en las mentes de los otros ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Qué pensaban de ella?

Pero me sentía frustrado nadie pensaba en ella… o en Jasper y tampoco encontraba la mente de alguno de ellos, llegamos a la puerta y Rosalie la empujo entrando ella primero, esperaba encontrarme con la Sra. Pero eso era imposible, ella tendría ya varios años de muerta, en su lugar estaba un hombre regordete de ya avanzada edad, nos miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – dijo mirándonos detenidamente

-Si Sr. Soy Rosalie Cullen el es mi hermano Edward Cullen, y ellos mis hermanos adoptivos Emmett y Alice Mc Carthy y venimos por nuestros horarios

-Ahh claro… los Cullen y los Mc Carthy por su puesto, permítanme un segundo –el hombre se levanto de su asiento y se alejo, Rosalie aprovecho para susurrar velozmente

-Cada uno nos dirigiremos a nuestras respectivas clases, espero que tengamos alguna con alguno de nosotros, nos veremos en el almuerzo en la mesa que acostumbrábamos, ya metí los permisos para no tener deportes, así que no habrá problema con ello, y ya saben nada de socializar con nadie - dijo mirándonos directamente a Alice y a mi, asentimos sin prestarle atención, el anciano regreso con nuestros horarios

-Aquí están jóvenes, les deseo suerte – dijo

-Gracias Sr… - dijo Rosalie

-Peters –contesto con una sonrisa, todos asentimos y salimos despidiéndonos de el

Rosalie nos entrego nuestros horarios y afortunadamente tenia calculo con Alice pero era la única que teníamos juntos y era hasta la 3ra hora, y ahora tenia literatura, nos despedimos y avance hacia mi salón podía escuchar los murmullos de las adolescentes detrás de mi, preguntándose mi nombre, en qué grado iría y si tendría novia, absurdo todo ello.

Llegue a mi salón y entre buscándola, aun no habían muchos e el salón, y ella no estaba, así que me senté en el rincón mas alejado, podía ver la entrada podía ver perfectamente quien entraba y quien salía, y entonces su entrada me dejo pasmado… casi no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que la vi, tal ves era mas robusta con unos surcos alrededor de los ojos y su cabello era más oscuro y canoso, pero no era duda era ella, mi respiración se detuvo ¿Qué debería hacer?¿Salir corriendo? Ella se paro indiferente en medio del salón y se presento.

-Buenos días jóvenes me llamo Jessica Stanley – dijo con su característica voz nasal – y soy su maestra de Literatura

Ahogue un gruñido, aun no se había percatado de mi presencia, sus pensamientos lo decían, pero lo haría ¿y que le iba a decir?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado! si qieren qe actualice pronto dejen reviwes segun los reviweses la rapidez cn la qe lo actualizara, y juro qe mi otra historia ya la actualizara a mas tardar el domingoo! lo juroo<strong>

**bno nos leemos**

**Bellavampirezza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui ahi un nuevo capitulo espero qe les guste y espero sus rewies**

* * *

><p>Ahogue un gruñido, aun no se había percatado de mi presencia, sus pensamientos lo decían, pero lo haría ¿y que le iba a decir?<p>

Comenzó la clase y el momento que más temía llego, iba a pasar asistencia, no tardo mucho en llegar a mi nombre, lo miro fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y pregunto:

-¿Edward Cullen? – dijo buscándome en el salón

-Presente- dije alzando la mano vacilante

"_Es el, no hay duda" _decían sus pensamientos _"¿Pero como…? Hace mas de 30 años de ello, no puede ser el, pero esos ojos, es el… necesito sentarme"_ tomo asiento y movió la cabezatratando de aclarársela, trago saliva y siguió pasando asistencia

Dio la clase lo mas normal que pudo, su mirada se dirigía a mi igual que sus pensamientos

"_Debe de ser su nieto, pero es exactamente igual a él… ¿Cómo puede ser? No hay ningún cambio todo es como lo recuerdo, pero también ya pasaron 30 y tantos años es normal que me confunda, no todo debe de ser igual" _

Sonó la campana y todos se disponían a salir incluyéndome a mi pero ella me detuvo

-Sr Cullen necesito hablar con usted un minuto – sabia que me preguntaría, y aun no sabia que hacer

"_díselo" _escuche los pensamientos de Alice _"Ella sabe de Jasper y Bella"_

Asentí y Jessica me encaro cuando todos salieron así que hable

-Hola Jessica, es un gusto volver a verte – dije sin el menor signo de temor

-Así que res tu… ¿Pero cómo? – dijo vacilante, me encogí de hombros - ¿Qué eres?

-Tu alumno, el más peculiar – dije en tono casual, se aparto horrorizada

-¿Qué eres? – dijo mas fuerte

-No lo entenderías – dije restándole importancia

-Ya no soy la adolescente temerosa y egoísta que solía ser… después de la muerte de Bella cambie, todos lo hicimos ¿Ella lo sabia? – asentí

-Todo y no le importaba, es por ella que regrese

-¿Por ella…? Anabella – susurro

-¿Se llama Anabella? – pregunte curioso

-Esa noche… no solo murió Bella ¿Verdad? – pregunto tragando saliva

-No, también murió mi hermano Jasper, trato de salvarla, ese chico que estaba con Anabella, el que es tan similar a Jasper ¿Quién es?

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – pregunto retándome

-Bueno saber toda la historia llevara su tiempo, y yo tengo clase – dije y ella miro el reloj

-Pero yo no, ven después te hare un justificante

Sonreí sarcásticamente, la curiosidad siempre les ganaba a los humanos, la seguí hasta la que reconocí como la sala de maestros, que por suerte estaba completamente vacía, entramos y cerro la puerta tras ella.

-Explícate – dijo girándose hacia mi

-Bueno Jessica, esto es un secreto, nadie lo puede saber, si se lo dices a alguien lo sabré y no seré tan cordial como ahora…

-Y yo te repito que no soy la adolescente que conociste, te aseguro que no diré nada – sus pensamientos eran sinceros, eso me animo a proseguir

-No necesitas saber que soy, solo te diré que soy inmortal y que nunca envejeceré, y mis hermanos son iguales a mi – ella asintió y siguió poniendo atención – los que son como yo normalmente son solitarios, pero cuando te enamoras es difícil, imposible olvidar a esa persona… yo estaba, como ya sabrás, perdidamente enamorado de Bella así como mi hermana de Jasper, entonces alguien como yo se obsesiono con Bella y la secuestro, mi hermano al querer salvarla se enfrento a "James" y lo mato, de la misma forma que mato a mi ángel – tome mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando de ahogar el dolor –trate de protegerla y falle, pero esa muchacha puede ser ella, necesito comprobarlo, necesito que me perdone – gire mi cabeza hacia Jessica, tenia los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta -¿Me ayudaras? – dije desesperadamente

-Yo… no puedo, no se que creer, se que todo lo que dices es verdad, ¿pero como confiar en ti? – se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas y cuando se disponía a salir se giro bruscamente – Son Anabella y Jasón Cheney son hermanos y son hijos de Ángela y Ben, ahh y otra cosa no te preocupes por tu falta yo misma la justificare – y así salió cerrando la puerta.

Sabía que por el momento no querría decirme más, como también que no revelaría mi secreto a nadie.

Gire la cabeza cuando Alice entro, al mirarla a los ojos percibí una chispa de esperanza

-Jasón, su nombre es Jasón – corrió a abrazarme

-Si Alice lo se, pero no se si estuvo bien lo que hice, ella ahora sabe que somos diferentes.

-Pero no sabe lo que somos, además todo el mundo sabe que somos diferentes, y sé que no dirá nada como bien dijo ya cambio, y nos ayudara, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ella misma se convencerá de que debe ayudarnos.

-Pero piensa en lo que dijo Rosalie, no podemos arrebatarles esta nueva oportunidad, alguien mas haya de lo que comprendemos los quiere vivos

-Pero también los quiere cerca de nosotros, si no, no nos hubiera traído de regreso aquí Edward, y respecto a la nueva oportunidad ¿Por qué no dejamos que ellos decidan?

En ese instante sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo

-No hay que forzar nada Alice, no hay que buscarlos si debemos estar cerca de ellos que solos vengan – ella sonrió y me mostro una visión en la que ella estaba hablando con Jasper, o mejor dicho Jasón

-No hay problema hermano, estoy segura de que ellos nos buscara – sonrió de forma extraña y me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hacia la cafetería.

Y al entrar en la cafetería me quede petrificado al percibir _su_ perfume, se me tensaron los músculos y un nudo se me formo en la garganta, Alice lo percibió porque enseguida se puso alerta, y mi mente trato de buscar la suya…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui esta el capi espero que me digan qe les parecio! espero sus Rewies y FELIZ NAVIDA y AÑO NUEVO<strong>

**Bellavampirezza**


End file.
